Heroes
by SunsetTerraceAndLostLove
Summary: Fan made spin off fanfic. Introduces six out of the twelve heroes made so far in the first chapter.


**Heroes:**

**A Different Story**

**Chapter One:**

**Evolutionary Alteration Part 1**

The world is very vast and mysterious place, with new marvels and wondrous people emerging everywhere we look. In some of these instances, problems and chaos exists with them. They have both mass critics and followers, but which prevails is decided by the dedication and determination of each group. Whether they are right or wrong in reality, in the end, morality is too over powering. We live in a place shrouded in these things, like light and darkness. We never see a clear winner. Hopefully, the people out there will work extremely hard for the right thing, and hopefully fall into the right place.

This is their story.

Jacob Burke

Spartanburg, South Carolina

His mind raced as he sat at the table in the cities local coffee shop. The laptop lay open waiting for the young man to type something of interest on there. A coffee sat on the table along with a chocolate flavored donut for his eating needs. The young man took a bit out of the donut and sat it down still staring at the computer.

"My entire first book is going to be is just one large blank page I do believe," the young man shut the laptop and sighed taking a large bite out of the donut now. He didn't know why but he was lately feeling extremely hungry. It had come over him so much and all he could do to stop it was eat, since the doctors told him it was a natural urge and such. It kept him from writing everything but his name on the document; Jacob.

After eating the donut in less than a minute he bought a dozen. The people in the shop looked at him oddly as he sat down with the whole box of donuts and started to eat them. He gulped them down like they were pieces of lettuce that barely needed any chewing. He sat there for a second, drank some coffee after gulping up five donuts, and started on the rest of them. People stopped crowding around as he finished the box and finally felt full. People went on to going online and such with eating their fancy croissants and flavored coffee. Jacob just sat there sipping his cold regular flavored coffee with chocolate everywhere.

There was a bit more typing on the laptop before he stopped. Jacob felt he had a need for more coffee. He reached out his hand for the coffee cup when it suddenly lifted off the table and went into his palms. Jacob blinked a couple of times to see if this was a trick, but only found it to be a reality. "My coffee cup is possessed," he said to himself.

Nobody in the coffee shop must've seen it because they seemed to just be sitting there idly. Jacob then looked at his laptop, and thought to himself to test something. He saved the document he was typing up and then turned off the device. Without using his hands now, he thought about closing the laptop. He started to imagine himself doing it and suddenly it started to slowly close. When it finally closed, Jacob could feel an odd emotion of glee and confusion. Then all he could think about was food, suddenly becoming a little hungry.

'I guess it's telekinesis… maybe?' he thought to himself. Maybe it was all a dream and none of it real. Just maybe.

Jacob ordered another donut, the amazement around the coffee shop started again, watching the guy who ate twelve donuts starts to eat another. Jacob slowly ate the donut letting the attention leave himself, and that way he could test his ability again. When he was ready he opened is laptop bag and thought about putting it inside the bag. It slowly let itself enter the bag, and it was certain to him now; Jacob could move objects with his mind.

Josh Friedel

Downtown Orlando, Florida

It was hot, VERY hot that day in the town of Orlando. The streets were crowded for some odd reason, maybe because of the eclipse that was to happen this afternoon. In this crowd though stood out a man that may seem like an unordinary citizen, but something made him even more less ordinary that he was unaware of. This man had thick black hair that was nicely shaped onto his head. His tall figure also stretched could loom over many others, though he chose not to. He also had a rare personality to find, one that people usually couldn't find. This was Josh, a rare but cool person.

He was in Downtown Orlando heading for the local library, not expecting the huge crowd to be there at first. He had just recently read a book by a man named Chandra Suresh, the book was titled _Activating Evolution_. Something had compelled him to read the book, as though it would change his life dramatically. Though that is the truth, all he could say was the book was amazingly boring.

'God it is hot,' Josh thought to himself wiping some sweat off his forehead as he walked through the crowd.

As he walked through the crowd he accidentally bumped into a younger male, probably just starting off his college years or something. This kid had brown hair that ruffled on his head, but covered it with a blue sweat shirt. Blue jeans were also there to cover his legs entirely and black shoes to cover his feet. He had to be much hotter than the people around him.

"Excuse me," Josh said politely as he bumped into the young male.

"Watch what your doing next time idiot," the boy said as he walked off down the crowd to get away from him.

Josh gave him a glare before muttering the word "Fucker" since the boy was probably not going to hear him from the distance now.

Getting that off of his mind now he made his way to the library and put the book inside the return slot, glad that he was now inside this place with the air conditioning. It sure beat the heat even though it could not satisfy his boredom. But despite that fact, he stayed to stay out of the heat.

Inside the large building were many, many, many books that did not suit a mind of his. The only time he could really find a book that sounded slightly interesting to him was in the fiction area or the horror section. Despite the fact that he could find one here did not mean that he would read it, but that did not mean it did not appease to him.

It was obvious to him that this place was boring now.

Leaving the library, Josh could feel the heat of the outside right away. Wiping the sweat off of his forehead again he sighed to himself.

'Wish it'd snow,' he thought to himself as the heat droned on. And as if God himself was listening, small snowflakes started to fall from the sky and cooled off the scorching sidewalk. People started to shiver from the weather change and the temperature was decreasing by many digits.

"Dude, sweet," Josh said with a smile.

Kathy Saez

Orlando, Florida

Of all the people running down an abandoned alleyway, who could expect that this time it would be an underdog of all psychiatrists. Her long, black hair waved in the wind as she ran and screamed for help. The woman's eyes looked around corners and such to see who would possibly be following her and what she could be doing to get some assistance with her problem. This was Kathy, and she had been chased from her office by a man that referred to himself as Snake.

Snake, on television news, was known to be a dangerous criminal to all and always seemed to leave people pondering on how he murdered certain people. Some people had been bombarded with large rocked, and some have suffocated under ordinary dirt. His style was something no one had seen ever in history.

As Kathy turned a corner she found herself at a dead end, her skirt was waving in the wind as she tried to think of a way to get away. From where she had come from came the man named Snake. He had brown hair nicely decorating his head that seemed ruffled, along with a pair of glasses. His tall figure had to be the tallest on earth, making him very intimidating. Around him the earth seemed to shake.

"What do you want with me?" Kathy asked while she panted, unsure of why he of all people was after her.

"You could pose… a potential threat to me with your… uniqueness," Snake said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Uniqueness?" Kathy thought to herself, unsure of what was going.

As Snake was about to answer her, Kathy got the idea to get away from him while he was distracted. She pushed him aside and started down the alley again, trying to keep a good distance between her and the man named Snake.

Now she was at an even larger dead end, but this time it seemed to open up into a small garden area. Yellow, red, and pink flowers grew from the garden that was filled with a small bit of grass. As Kathy turned to get away from there, she saw that Snake had already caught up with her.

"I have to hand it to you, you had almost gotten away from me but you failed to even do this. If you're going to run, then at least do it right." Snake then lifted his hand, and when he dropped them the flowers behind Kathy died. Then he lifted his hands again and this made the grass start to grow.

There was the moment of her life flashing before her eyes, but what she didn't know was it wasn't over. Before her, next to Snake, was a young male in a blue sweater. They were talking to each other about some company, and then ran off as if someone was now chasing them.

"I'm… I'm alive…" Kathy said, and then smiled. As she smiled, the flowers behind her came back to her life, but she didn't notice this when she walked away.

Ryan Williams

Orlando, Florida

He woke up that day dizzy, his red hair cut short on his head. Shaking his head he tried to remember what was going on as if he had drunken last night, though he hadn't. He could feel extreme heat coming off of him, it just seemed really hot inside the room he was in. Was it his bedroom? It did have a bed inside it. Wait, where was his love that was next to him last night?

The man got out of bed and dressed himself feeling heat come off his body like massive waves of power. He had no idea where he was or where his love was.

The telephone rang from inside the living room. It rang about three times before Ryan went inside to pick it up. He didn't even think about it not being his phone or anything. "Uh, hello?" Ryan answered the phone waiting for someone to respond.

"Yes, hello Mr. Williams I presume?" A males voice voice replied back to Ryan.

"Yeah that's me," Ryan rubbed his eyes still half asleep and half dazed by these waves he was feeling.

The voice on the phone stopped briefly with some sounds of ruffling paper before it came on. "Yes well a woman named Rachel, saying she had known you, has recently died in our care."

It seemed as though time itself now stopped, Ryan was in two emotions. Anger and sadness now combined into this feeling of guilt. Rachel was his girlfriend, probably to be married one day.

"It was odd to get a patient like this though, and that is why we have called you. She seemed to be exposed by a large amount of radiation," the male said again, and the sound of ruffling paper could be heard once again. "It was like she had been touching an atomic bomb every day of her life without proper protection."

"Um, yeah…" Ryan said not realizing what the hell the man was saying. Now, without a thought in his head his hung up the phone.

After sitting on the couch for awhile he decided that he might make another call. As he got up to get the phone, the heat waves seemed to be going on again. And when he got near the phone, he made an even more startling discovery; his hand print was malted into the back of the phone somehow.

"What the fuck!?" Ryan asked himself.

Lina Lozano

UCF Medical Campus in Orlando, Florida

Lina sat in the large anatomy class looking over the notes that the professor was writing down, but she herself did not write them down like all the other student in the class. Her hair was brown and put back in a bun so that it would not be all over the place. On her was a white lab coat that Lina had to wear in the class, along with her regular pair of jeans and a black shirt. She didn't know what to do, as in the thought in her mind was starting to trouble her.

The room was a large auditorium with at least two thousand students sitting and watching the teacher write on the small board that you might be lucky to even see. Beside the board sat the four members that were head of the medical teaching in the UCF campus, all intrigued to see what the students had to offer.

As everyone was about to get ready to leave, the teacher started on a new topic that they would be starting next week. "Be prepared to learn about the heart tomorrow, it will be a very hard lesson to learn and if you want to take a look at it, it'll be the next chapter-"

When Lina heard the last words almost being spoken she stood herself. The professor was cut off and the students looked up at the woman. "That… That's not right. Th-th-th-the next chapter is on… nerves" Lina said, using her nerves to be nervous. The professor looked puzzled at her and the committee of the health department started to look over the book. "And… The heart isn't… a single… chapter…" Lina bit the bottom of her lip as she said those words out loud.

It was astonishing at first that this one student knew more about the book than the author of it himself since the professor wrote his classes books. It was so disturbing that the room was silent for a whole minute before anything new happened. Then the professor looked up at her and said, "Tell me, how do you know the next chapter is really the nervous system?"

Lina started reciting the chapter from word after word not missing anything written inside the chapter and then finished after a complete fifteen minutes. The medical society was astonished as they read the book along with her reading it out loud

"How... how'd you do that?" One of the committee members asked her, looking up at her from her row.

"I-I-I… guess I'm smart?" Lina said nervously, trying to act normal after that.

Nayma Russi

Suburbs of Orlando, Florida

She was walking home from her day from school. She was a college student and went to the same school as her friend, Lina. Her black hair reached her shoulder, and barely touched the grey shirt she wore with her jeans. On the tip of her finger, a small flame sparked and then went out. "What is this?" she asked herself, trying to figure out how she was making the small spark of flame. Her name was Nayma.

When she arrived at her small house, Nayma couldn't help but notice how lonely it seemed inside the house. The two bedroom area seemed useless with only her living there and only able to afford so much furniture. The first room was a living room, which connected to a hallway and a kitchen that was open to the dining room. The hallway went down into the only restroom available, and then opened into the two bedrooms on the left and right. The one on the right was used as a bedroom, and the left one was an office like space. The office area was where Nayma headed.

As she entered, she sat in a rather small chair that rolled into the desk inside the office room. On the desk was an old style computer without a flat screen since she couldn't make too much as a college student. The computer turned on slowly, as well did the internet.

There were three messages. One from her friend Lina telling Nayma about how she somehow memorized the whole textbook for her school year. The second was from another friend, Jacob, about a book he was trying to get completed for his agent, Laquisha. The last was from an unknown address, the name was Snake. It listed some numbers on it. "1 Sammy Martinson… 6 … me? What the hell is this?" Nayma asked herself reading it, but then shrugged it off.

Nayma went to her mailbox outside and took the mail inside. Three things of junk mail and then the regular rent that needed to be delivered. Though it proved to be irregular when she opened it, as it was three hundred dollars higher than last month. "What the HELL!?" Nayma yelled.

Ten minutes later Nayma was standing on her front lawn watching the fire department put out the fire on his house. "Never knew I could do that," she told herself.


End file.
